


See You Again

by HolyTrinity



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyTrinity/pseuds/HolyTrinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>我的月亮: my moon<br/>我爱你: I love you</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. On The Horizon

A woman glides down the long hall of the temple, quiet as a breeze. She stops before a doorway, blocked only by silk. She pushes the sheet aside and steps into the room. It is rather bare, save for a large four poster bed in the middle of the room. 

The woman moves towards the bed, taking in the dark covers and matching pillows. There are so many pillows on the bed, it's hard to find the owner of the bed, of the temple. However, the woman has had years of practice and chooses a spot to stand, clasping her hands together and keeping her eyes lowered.

"My Lord, it is time to wake up," her voice is soft, but it gets the job done. She can hear the covers move about, a pillow falling to the floor as the occupant in the bed wakes.

Slowly, she picks up the pillow, runs her fingers over it, and puts it back on the bed.

When she looks up, she sees her ethereal master. He looks as young as ever, soft red locks haphazard at the moment. He stretches, revealing smooth skin that hasn't been marred by labor of any kind. Her master yawns, delicate in even a movement such as that.

"The baths are prepared, My Lord," the woman says. Her Master looks at her and his eyes takes her breath away every time. His eyes are a beautiful silver, shining brightly like the moon in the sky. His freckles, which look like stardust sprinkled over the swell of his cheeks and his nose, gleam a bluish silver in the night.

"I'm awake," he says, voice floating around the empty space. The woman bows, watching her young master slip out of the bed. He is completely naked, but his state of undress does not bother him. The servant keeps her eyes down, following behind her master.

He spreads his arms out and the woman is already there, slipping on a silver robe. The man situates it and smiles at her, a pleased smile that fills her up with adoration. She follows the man as he leaves the room and it isn't long before they're entering another room.

There are several more servants here, young men and women. They all bow to him as he discards the robe, a servant swooping in to take it. They avert their eyes as he steps into the massive bath. Once he's inside, the servants strip and join him, preparing to clean him.

Their master doesn't really move as they clean him, just stands patiently. As they're cleaning him, the woman who woke him up steps forward.

"Master, it is time to choose new priestesses," she says. The man turns, silver eyes gentle but detached. "Please, call me Mark," he says. The woman smiles and bows. "Mark, you must pick before the eclipse," the woman says.

At this, Mark tips his head upwards. There's a smile on his face, one his servants don't see often, only when an eclipse is upon them. His servants are fueled by his happiness and things happen quickly. Within moments, Mark is clean and dried off, dressed in another robe, this one a shimmering silver.

Mark exits the bathing room and only his main servant follows. They walk down the many halls of the temple and before long, they are in the main room of the temple. It is large and spacious and Mark sees his priestesses moving about. They bow when they see him and Mark greets them, aware of all their names.

When the greetings are finished, Mark heads up the stairs to where his throne is. It's nice, very comfortable for him. There's a table before the large throne and Mark finds himself watching it as he sits down. 

The table itself isn't interesting at all. Instead, he's more interested in what's on it. There's a large bowl in the middle of the table. Inside it is a thick silver liquid. In the middle is an orb the size of a goose egg. It's glowing brightly like a miniature moon. And that's exactly what it is. Mark lets his hand hover over it and watches it glow brighter. He feels almost whole when he does so.

When he pulls his fingers away, he sits down at his throne. Immediately, his main servant, his head priestess, Bohyung, moves closer. Mark looks at her, tilting his head to the side.

"Mark, we have several apprentices for you to choose from," Bohyung says, bowing her head. Mark nods and waves his hand. Immediately, the priestess bows and turns away from him. She makes a gesture and within moments, several girls are standing at the edge of Mark's dias.

They're all young and beautiful, and most likely from the village not too far from here. Mark places his elbow on the armrest of his throne, following it up by leaning on his hand, watching them. Bohyung turns towards Mark but she never makes eye contact with him. If anything, she seems to focus more on the bowl than Mark. Mark doesn't seem to mind.

"Pick whichever pleases you, Mark," she says, most likely wanting to refer to his title. However, Mark prefers names and this is the one he's gone with the longest. Mark looks over the girls, wondering which one would best serve his temple. After a moment, he points at a girl with luxurious dark hair and almond colored eyes.

"As you wish. Now, we must prepare for the eclipse," Bohyung says. Mark doesn't say anything to this. Instead, he watches Bohyung lead the girls away. Before long, Mark's alone at the top of the stairs. He can see the other priestesses, already assured in their place, lighting the incense. It's almost time for his temple to open, for his altar to be worshiped.

Mark watches them for a long moment before he stands and heads for the open doorway behind his throne. It takes him to a balcony outside which gives him a perfect view of the sunset. Mark leans on the railing of the balcony, staring longingly at the sun.

He stays there for a long time, taking in how beautiful the sun is, how glorious it is. He wonders if the sun misses him as much as he misses it. It has been so long since an eclipse has happened, since he's been in the presence of his other half. Mark can see the sun's temple from here, never far from the moon, from Mark, but never close enough to reach, to touch.

Mark tips his head up a bit more and he finds the moon, finds himself. He is an afterthought in the sky at the moment, but soon it will be his time. Until then, Mark can watch his lover bless the skies, the people, with his light. However, once the last rays of light goes down, Mark turns and heads back inside. Now that the sun is down, people will be looking for Mark, for the moon.

Soon enough, he'll be with his lover again.


	2. Eclipse

* * *

As the eclipse gets closer, Mark's temple sees more movement. Mark is standing on his dias, looking up. He has the perfect view of what's going to happen and he can't look away, doesn't want to. Around him, his priestesses are emptying out the temple of any and all worshipers. Everyone knows the two temples are off limits during an eclipse, no matter which one.

Today calls for a solar eclipse and Mark's going to darken the world to get a chance with his other half, finally crossing paths with him after being apart for so long. Mark slowly moves towards the table where his essence is. The closer the sun and the moon get, the more the bowl slowly fills up with a thick golden liquid.

Mark inhales sharply and closes his eyes, spreading his arms out wide as he blocks the sun from the earth's view. The minute darkness falls, Mark disappears. The last thing his priestesses see, is his robe falling to the ground as his human form stops projecting.

When Mark opens his eyes, he's lying on a bed made of the softest material. The room he's in is illuminated by floating orbs of fire. Mark smiles, realizing that his lover is here.

When he turns, he sees him. The sun, Mark's sun, is glorious as always. Mark can see him on the balcony, looking at the sky. So, Mark goes to join him.

Jaebum, the name the sun prefers at the moment, is shirtless. His golden skin spans across lean muscles and Mark wants to touch, has been dying to touch, and so he does. He runs his fingers over soft skin, impossibly warm under Mark's fingers. Jaebum pushes back into Mark's touch, turning slowly, and Mark's breath catches.

His lover looks as glorious as always. He stands slightly taller than Mark and his eyes are like molten gold. Like Mark, freckles dot his cheeks and nose, but unlike Mark, Jaebum's freckles are golden, little suns dotting his handsome face.

"I missed you," Mark says, running his fingers over Jaebum's face, missing the feel of it. Jaebum does the same, hands slowly trailing down Mark's sides until they rest at his waist. He pulls him closer and Mark goes willingly, his body reacting to being so close to Jaebum after so long.

"I missed you too," he says, "but we don't have long." Mark knows that and he hates it. He wishes it were a lunar eclipse, that way, they'd have hours to be together. As it stands, they don't have long at all. With that in mind, Mark takes Jaebum's hands and pulls him into the room, the other celestial being following him willingly.

They end up in the bed, Jaebum hovering over Mark. "I missed you so much," Mark breathes against warm, golden skin. Jaebum laughs a little and kisses Mark so thoroughly his brain just stops functioning. Mark kisses back, running his fingers through Jaebum's bright hair, tugging a little. Jaebum pulls away and returns the favor, pulling harder though, just how Mark likes it.

There isn't enough time for foreplay, so they get right to it. Jaebum doesn't rush opening Mark up and Mark can't make him hurry even if he wants to. Instead, he pushes back on Jaebum's fingers, kissing his lover deeply. Jaebum meets him each time and it isn't long before Mark is pleading to be filled. He'll go crazy if he has to return to his temple without feeling Jaebum inside of him.

When Jaebum is fully inside of him, they stay like that for a long moment, etching this image and feeling into their memories for safekeeping. "Jae, please," Mark begs when it gets to be too much and not enough in the same moment. Jaebum smiles down at him, the smile Mark loves, the moon loves, and does as he asks.

Making love to Jaebum is always an experience that Mark can never get enough of. He loves the feeling of Jaebum in him and around him. He returns the favor by moving with him, wrapping his legs around Jaebum and keeping his lover tight against him. It's easier for their lips to meet this way even if they're more focused on their lower halves.

When Mark's breathing picks up, Jaebum lifts himself up a little, kissing away the whining noise Mark makes when he does it. When Mark goes back to moaning, Jaebum reaches down and wraps sure fingers around Mark's erection.

Mark gasps and his hips jerk but Jaebum keeps him still. Mark whimpers, fingers digging into Jaebum's shoulders as his eyes roll. Above him, Jaebum focuses on getting the both of them off, feeling it in his center how close they were getting to being separated.

"我的月亮, come for me," Jaebum says and Mark moans loudly, breath hitching as he comes. Jaebum follows shortly after, going still as he does so. Mark groans, pulling Jaebum down so they can kiss again. Mark runs his fingers from Jaebum's shoulders to the back of his neck, one hand going higher to bury itself in his hair.

"我爱你," Mark breathes, feeling Jaebum smile. Jaebum pulls back, running his fingers over Mark's face. Mark leans into his touch, kissing Jaebum's palm when it's close enough. The celestial being smiles each time. Mark can feel Jaebum fading and he tries to hold onto him, wishes they had more time. However, they both have their duties.

"I love you too, so much, moon of my life," Jaebum says, and then he's gone. Mark stays where he is for a moment, trying his hardest to bask in the warmth they made. He closes his eyes and exhales.

When he opens his eyes, he's reclining on his throne, looking at his essence. It's alone now, a single liquid, a single orb. With a sigh, Mark stands and goes to the balcony. He watches the sky, feeling his lover's touch still. After a while, Mark turns and stands before the table before his throne. He's tired of being in his human form, doesn't like how caged he fills in it. So, he lets himself fade.

When Bohyung comes to check on him, she sees nothing but the bowl with the miniature moon in it, flashes of gold streaking across it as the moon remembers the sun's touch. Even the liquid still has some golden around the edges. Bohyung smiles at it, bows, and grabs the discarded robe before she leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我的月亮: my moon  
> 我爱你: I love you


End file.
